


Fireball

by MorteMistrata



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Sex, pidge is scary when mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorteMistrata/pseuds/MorteMistrata
Summary: After a near death experience, Pidge shows Keith how angry she is at him...through sex.





	Fireball

It takes fourteen minutes to cross the ship, from the holding cells to the loading bay where Pidge’s lion is hidden. Keith has six minutes until the engines overheat, taking out the ship, and everyone on it. His heart is pounding in his ears, the frantic rhythm only reminding him of how little time he has left. His HUD blinks sporadically as it deflects the transmissions from his teammates. Their words are converted into text that scrolls along the bottom of his screen.

Lance: What the Quiznack are you doing? Where are you?

Pidge: Don’t you fucking die, you asshole!

Hunk: Buddy, where are you? We’re running out of time here.

Allura: Keith, the ship is going critical. Answer us!

Pidge: I’m rerouting you. Take the next left and follow my instructions from there. And answer me!

Keith huffs, pausing at a corner as the map outlined changes. He follows the blinking green dot down a long, doorless hall, fingers fumbling on the side of his helmet for the mute button. He hears a click, and then a cacophony of voices erupts from the speakers.

“-hurry up already.”

“Ship is-”

“Critical levels!”

“Everybody shut up!” Pidge yells. Her voice carries over everyone else’s, and at the sound of her strained voice, they fall silent. She exhales. “Thank you.”

“Directions?” Keith barks as he slides to a stop. The hall splits into three other halls, each as dull as the next.

“Right. Take the left hall, and when you reach the third door on the left, open it.”

“Got it!” Keith’s trying not to look at it, that number slowly decreasing in the upper corner of his HUD, but he knows that he’s cutting it close. A single wrong turn could mean death.

He passes by a door, the Galran symbol for ‘three’ catching his eye. He grabs the door frame to slow himself down, and presses his palm against the lock. It opens, revealing the emptiness of space. He only has a few seconds to gape before the change in pressure pulls him outside, and into the waiting open mouth of Green.

Keith falls onto the harsh metal floor as soon as her mouth closes, and the artificial gravity kicks in. Pidge floors it, and they fly away, the heat of the explosion hot on Green’s hindlegs.

“Thanks, Pidge,” Keith says, pulling himself to his feet. She jerks, and he almost falls again. “I said, thanks.”

Pidge still doesn’t reply.

Keith huffs. It’s just like her to be angry at him for making sure the last escape pod launched, especially since he wasn’t even hurt from the endeavor. “Did the pod make it out okay?” He says, standing beside her chair.

“Yes, it did.” She says curtly.

At least she replied, Keith thinks. Maybe he can get another response out of her. “Are you mad?”

Her shoulders still, and he hears her sigh, heavy and annoyed. “No, of course not. Why would I be mad at you for risking your life to do something I could’ve accomplished from the safety of my lion?”

He shrinks back at her sarcasm. “Well, I didn’t know that-”

“If you hadn’tve muted me, I could’ve told you!” She says, her faux calm demeanor melting away to show her anger.

Keith knows he’s lost their little spat; he usually does when she’s really angry. Anger makes his mind dull, and his words stupid. It only serves to fuel her; her facts only become sharper when she has someone to wield them against.

“Everyone talking made it hard to concentrate.” He replies dumbly.

“Everyone talking was trying to help you.” She says as she turns her chair around and stands to face him. Her armor hugs her curves, not overly so, like video game characters often wear, but enough for him to be reminded of what she looks like without the hindrance of clothing. Her cheeks are flushed red, whether it’s a lasting effect from the adrenaline rush of battle, or from her annoyance is unknown. Her expression softens. “I can’t help you if you don’t let me, and when I can’t help you, I get worried and then my mind is all unfocused and then my flying gets worse, and you know I’m not the best already, and-”

Keith wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her close. She stumbles, and her words stop as she gazes up at him in surprise. “I know, I know. I’m stupid and reckless, and I messed up. I’m sorry.”

Pidge stares at him, as if she can’t tell what to do with him. She sighs. “You’re not stupid. But the other things are true.”

Keith is smart enough not to protest at her descriptors  as she tugs him down to press a kiss onto his chapped lips. She pulls away, just barely creating a space between them. Her breath tickles as she whispers in his ear. “We’ve got five minutes. Think you can finish that fast?”

Keith remembers mentioning in passing, maybe a couple of missions ago how combat kind of turned him on. He grins.

“I can make you scream my name in three.”

He picks her up by the waist, and drops her onto the dashboard. Their fingers fumble as they attempt to unlatch the other’s armor, tossing them carelessly behind them. It takes maybe a minute, possibly less until nothing but the thin fabric of their flight suits separates their skin from each other.

Luckily, the flight suits have an easy access panel around the crotch, meant to be used during missions for the bathroom, which is more commonly, for them anyways, used for quick fucks. Keith pulls the panel open, and pushes her panties to the side, revealing her sex, shaved bare except for a stripe of dark brown hair. He tugs his own panel off, and pulls his dick through the opening. He picks her up again, cause damn she feels like she weighs nothing, and presses her against the wall. Her legs wrap around his waist as he plunges into her, a soft gasp escaping from between her lips as he bottoms out.

Her hands claw at his back, the sharp edges dulled by the fabric of her flight suit. He finds a rhythm, something hard and erratic that has her mewing as she drops one hand to rub at her clit. Keith has to keep one hand holding her ass to keep them upright, but he’s able to move his free hand to tweak at her nipples, hard enough to be visible underneath the black fabric.

She moans again, and he captures the sound with his mouth, pressed over hers. Her mouth is almost slack against his, but as he nips her lower lip, she shifts her focus to the kiss. She opens her mouth to his probing tongue, the taste of the citrus-y fruit from that morning lingering on her tongue.

“Mmph-” She begins, and Keith pulls away. “We-” Keith thrusts again, hard and deep, and she breaks off, gasping. “One minute left until we dock.”

Keith merely nods, and responds in turn by biting her earlobe, and she cries out, pussy clenching around him as she comes. Her fingers dig into his back, and the pain is what brings him over.

He decides last minute to pull out, resulting in his spunk staining the front of her uniform, as well as the outside of her pussy.

She laughs. “Indecisive much?”

Keith grins. “Look who’s talking.”

He carefully lowers her back to her feet, just as the Green lion docks. They look at each other wide-eyed before separating, hurrying to cover themselves back up.

They may have broken a record with how fast they dress. By the time the door opens and Lance peers in, Pidge has got everything back on, except for her chest piece, which she holds in front of her crotch casually to hide the drying stains.

“You guys ready for a long, very extended lecture on selfless tendencies?” Lance says in a faux cheerful voice. He doesn’t seen to notice how Pidge’s hair is more ruffled than usual, or how there’s bruises and hickeys forming on her throat.

“Not until I’ve had a shower, dude.” Pidge wrinkles her nose. “And you better have one too.”

Lance scowls in fake offense. “If you’re gonna call me out, you gotta call Mullet out too, y’know.”

“I’ve had my reckoning already. Now shoo. I wanna drop this armor off.” Keith says, pushing past him.

Pidge follows, muttering something about nosy people and interruptions. Her speed quickly overtakes his, and when she passes, she hisses under her breath. “I’m still mad at you.”

Truth be told, be wouldn’t have expected her to feel any other way. Knowing that he’ll be getting a talk from her later, along with Shiro’s lecture, he heads to the showers, still warm from the afterglow.


End file.
